Another First
by scottishgal93
Summary: (Oneshot) Ana is sick and Christian comes to care for her. Just a little fluff.


**Another First**

~Ana POV~

Words cannot describe how crap I feel right now. My head is pounding and I have a loud ringing in my ears, not to mention I can't keep any food down. I'm going to kill Kate for spreading her unwanted germs to me! I look at the time 5.30pm. I should be at Christian's place in an hour. I'm torn between staying at home and try to rest or going to see Christian. I haven't seen him in a few days and I know he is missing me, what with all the emails he has been sending me recently. Most of them regarding that stupid contract! I am still unsure weather I should sign it or not. Though, after my graduation when he punished me, for some strange reason I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much if I'm honest!

The ringing in my ears gets louder while the pounding gets stronger. Thats is! I have to tell Christian I can't come over tonight. As much as I'd love to feel his ever strong hands run over my body, I just can't handle it tonight. I bet this is another first for Mr Grey. Deciding to get it over with I grab my new BlackBerry Christian got me. He is far too rich! Though if he managed to buy Charlie Tango then I guess he can afford to buy me a BlackBerry. I still don't like him spending money on me, and that will never change!

From: Anastasia Steele

To : Christian Grey:

Subject: Tonight

Mr Grey,

I am sorry to inform you that I am under the wheather and will not be able to visit for some friendly wrestling tonight. I hope you are not mad at me. I don't want to spread my germs, not to mention I feel super unsexy right now. I promise I will see you the second I am fully recovered.

Ana Steele

x

After I send the email I go and take yet more pills to stop the migraine getting worse. At least I haven't thrown up in awile. I guess thats a good sign. Laying down on my bed I try to sleep. 45 minutes later and I am still wide awake. I look at my phone. No messages from Christian. I knew he would be mad at me! He is probably thinking of some way to punish me from denying him a night of rough sex. Now I feel even worse. Frowning i close my eyes and force myself to try and sleep.

I wake to a knock on the front door. Who the hell would that be? Kate is away with Elliot on a romantic weekend. I lift my heavy legs of the bed, I can feel the pins and needles starting to show up. Keeping my blanket over me I walk slowly to the front door, trying not to fall to the floor. Wiping the sweat of my face I open the door ever so slightly and am shocked my who I see. "Christian?"

~ Christian's POV~

Walking towards Ana's door, I willed myself not to walk straight in. Knocking loudly I wait for her to open the door. I hear footsteps walking slowly to the door. Too slowly for my liking. Finally the door opens a little and I am greeted by blue tired looking eyes. "Christian?" She says, her voice is quiet and raspy. She looks like shit! My poor Ana.

"I came over as soon as my meeting was finished. Why didn't you tell me you were sick earlier? I would of been over sooner" I say softly yet sternly. She looks at me shocked, as if she can't believe I am really here.

"I thought after a nap I would be better enough to see you. Your not mad at me?" She says quietly. I notice that I am still standing outside of her apartment. Forcing the door open wider, I put my arm on her back and guide her to the sofa. Why would I be mad at her? Who in their right minds would be mad at someone for being ill? My silly little Ana.

"No I'm not mad. Well only cause you didn't tell me sooner. Sit down, I'll make you a cup of green tea, that always helps" I say before she can answer. I am back a few moments later with her tea and a cool cloth. Handing her tea I place a hand on her forehead, she is burning up slightly but not too much for me to be too worried. I wipe the cloth over her forehead to remove the sweat and hopefully cool her down.

"So is this another first Mr Grey?" Ana asks, while taking small sips of tea. "What do you mean Miss Steele?" I ask, now adjusting the pillows under her black to make her more comfortable. "Coming over to a girls house to take care of her instead of having sex" She tells me, a small blush creeping on her pale cheeks.

"Why yes it is Miss Steele. It seems I have been having a lot of firsts with you." I smile at her. "Though I'd much rather be kissing and touching your naked body, but this is still nice."

"So you have never taken care of another Submissive when she is sick?" She asks, just before she coughs hard. I flinch, I hate seeing people sick. "No. Believe it or not but none of the other Submissives I have been with have never been sick while with me. Like I said, another first." I smile while brushing the hair out of her sticky forehead. As strange as it sounds, I like caring for her. Knowing that she is sick and needs my help makes me feel wanted. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time. What is this woman doing to me?!

I look at her face and see she is covering her mouth with her hand while she yawns. I gently take her into my arms, she is too light. When she is better I will take her to the best restraunt in Seattle and mke her eat a nice fatty meal. I walk towards to bedroom and place her in her bed. I tuck her in and go to grab her glass of water. When I return, I see her curled into a ball, softly snoring away. I place the glass beside her bed and run my fingers along her cheeks. She is so beautiful. I have had so many women and she is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I tuck her blankets around her and walk to towards the door.

Just as I am about to walk out I hear her sweet voice. "Christ...ian" she calls. Thinking she woke up I go back to her bedside and see she is fast asleep. Must be sleep talking. I grin to myself, knowing that she is most likely dreaming of me. The thought makes my heart swell. Christ Grey, calm down! I tell myself. She is starting to change me. And I like I like it. I feel happier than I have ever been when I am with her. I decide to lay next to her and watch her sleep. As if sensing my presence, she turns her head towards me in her sleep. "Christian" she whispers. Yet another smile appears on my face. Yes I like how she makes me feel.

Slowly I start to relax and watch her for the next few hours. I have never watched a girl sleep. "Another first Miss Steele" I whisper gently into her ear.

THE END


End file.
